The Unexpected
by mjones783
Summary: Amy finds herself pregnant again as a Senior in High School, but can't bring herself to tell Ricky as he went to college after High School Graduation. What will Ricky think when he finds out?
1. Amy's Little Secret

**The Unexpected**

**This is a fan interpretation. I have no connection with ABC Family or the writers of Secret Life.**

**This is my first story on fanfiction so please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not! Thanks, I hope you enjoy :) **

_*FB 2 months and 2 weeks earlier*_

"_So Amy are you ready for the news?" Dr. Strunk asked._

_The truth is I will never be ready but I had to fine out sooner or later. I replied with a mumbled "Yes". _

"_You're Pregnant." _

_The moment the words came out of his mouth all I could think was crap. CRAP, CRAP, CRAP. Ricky had already gone off to college, and before he left I didn't tell him that I thought I might be pregnant. To be honest I was scared to tell him because I didn't know what his reaction would be. Would he be excited or get mad at me. I decided to ask the doctor, "How far along am I?" already knowing what he probably would say._

"_2 weeks" He replied. _

_I was right. Graduation was exactly 2 weeks ago, May 28__th__. That was the last time Ricky and I had sex. _

_*End FB, it is now August 28__th__*_

I was lying in bed looking at the little bump forming on my belly. I was already 3 months pregnant and I still hadn't managed to tell Ricky. I know it would be better if I told him but I just can't bring myself to do it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I could barely hear John crying in his room. I got up out of bed and walked into John's room.

"Hey buddy, why are you crying?"

"Momma!"

John always sounded so excited when he saw me. I picked John up, something I wasn't going to be able to do much longer, and carried him into the kitchen. I put him in his highchair and gave him a bowl of cereal, then went to go get ready. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a maternity shirt I had from when I was pregnant with John. With the baggy shirt you could barely tell I was pregnant, that's of course if you didn't know.

I went out and grabbed some cereal for myself and ate quickly because I needed to get John ready. I was going to take John to my parents for the day while I go visit Ricky. I visit him twice a month, the first being without John and the second with him. I was scared to go today though because this is my first time going with a noticeable baby bump. I would have to tell Ricky today.

After John and I were all ready to go, we got in the car to drive to my parents house. I told them right away when I found out I was pregnant. I knew they would be disappointed but decided it would be best to tell them. They were disappointed but got over it and help me a lot with John.

"Hi mom thanks for offering to take John for the weekend." I say as I walk in the kitchen with John in my arms.

"No problem, Robbie and John have fun playing together and I know you need to talk to Ricky. Are you going to tell him today?" She asked as she looked down at my baby bump.

"I think I have to." I said as I set John down next to me. "I mean it's getting harder and harder to hide the fact that I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure if I don't tell him now, someone like Ben will tell him when he finds out."

"Good point." Anne said as she walked over to pick up John. "You should get going. It usually takes you an hour to get there and Ricky is expecting you at nine."She says as she motions towards the clock. I look and notice it is already 8:30.

"Bye mom, thanks again!" I say as I rush out.

"No problem Amy" She smiles as I turn around to say "Love you John, see you later." I turn around and leave the kitchen.

When I get in the car I dial Ricky's number to tell him I'm going to be a little later than I thought. He says that's fine and I start my hour drive to tell Ricky the truth.

I think to myself _This is it_ as I knock on the door to Ricky's apartment. For some odd reason he didn't want to live on campus, but I'm perfectly fine with that.

The door opens and Ricky gets a huge smile on his face, "Amy, I missed you!" He pulls me into a hug. This makes me really nervous, what if he notices the bump? I simply say "I missed you too." and then Ricky stops hugging me and invites me inside. _He didn't seem to notice the bump_ I think to myself as I walk through the door.

We go in and sit on Ricky's couch with his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. We talk about how John is doing and how school is going for the both of us. I decide I need to tell Ricky my little secret.

"Ricky, I need to tell you something." I say a little faster than I intended.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I need to tell you something." I say a little slower the second time.

"Sure Amy, you can tell me anything" He says with a little smile on his face.

I take a deep breath and Ricky gets a concerned look on his face.

"Ricky, I'm…Pregnant"

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first story on fanfiction and I want to know what you guys think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you have any ideas or anything just PM me or put them in your review! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. You're What?

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 2: You're what?**

**Again I have no connections with ABC Family or the writers of Secret Life. This is simply a fanfiction!**

_**Recap of Chapter One: Amy's Little Secret**_

_Amy decides she should probably tell Ricky before someone else does now that she is showing and school starts back up. She goes to visit Ricky at his apartment after dropping John off at her parents' house. _

_**Last few lines of Chapter 1:**_

_We go in and sit on Ricky's couch with his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. We talk about how John is doing and how school is going for the both of us. I decide I need to tell Ricky my little secret._

_"Ricky, I need to tell you something." I say a little faster than I intended._

_"What?" He asks confused._

_"I need to tell you something." I say a little slower the second time._

_"Sure Amy, you can tell me anything" He says with a little smile on his face._

_I take a deep breath and Ricky gets a concerned look on his face._

_"Ricky, I'm…Pregnant"_

**Chapter 2: You're what?**

**AN: So the story is almost always going to be in Amy's POV, but since the news was just let out I think I'll have to put in a little of Ricky's POV. I'll give you a heads up during the story when it is going to switch so you don't get confused **

**Amy's POV**

Ricky gave me a puzzled look like he didn't understand what I was talking about. I figured the only way to get the point across to him was to actually show him my baby bump. I stood up and lifted up my shirt for him to see the little bump beginning to form on my stomach. I sat back down.

"Ricky…..say something," I said. He was speechless. We sat in a few minutes of awkward silence.

Finally Ricky said, "Wait, how far along are you?"

"3 months…." I replied a little nervous.

"And you waited this long to tell me?" He questioned in an angry tone. I sat there just looking down not knowing what to say. "Look I'm not mad that you're pregnant…..I love John and I can't wait to love this baby just as much. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me sooner." He said looking me in the eye.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I just….I didn't know how you would respond. I was scared and now that I'm starting to show I had no other choice but….but to tell you." I looked down again.

"Hey look at me." He said as he lifted my chin up. "Even if I was mad at you, I would get over it… eventually I would have to get over it because I love you." He smiled at me and I smiled back. _So Ricky was ok with it _I thought to myself. I just replied, "I love you too," and smiled. He leaned in and gave me a kiss and I kissed him back.

I looked up at the clock to see that it was only 10:00.

"So what are we going to do today Mr. Father of my Baby?" I giggled as I said it.

"I don't know, I was thinking that we could just watch movies and cuddle on the couch."

"I'd love to do that!" I said with a big smile on my face.

**Ricky's POV**

I was still in shock that Amy was pregnant. Ya we had sex on graduation day, but we were VERY careful. After she said it I took a while to process it, but really I wouldn't mind having another kid. I love John so much its crazy. I got my head wrapped around it and asked Amy, "What movie do you want to watch?" She giggled when she saw what I was holding. "We've got Finding Nemo, The Lion King, Despicable Me…" I continued with a long list of movies I have that John often watches.

"I pick…...Finding Nemo." Amy said. I should have known. Amy always picks Finding Nemo. She loves that movie. The funny part is that John loves that movie too. We sat on the couch, Amy lying on my shoulder and watched Finding Nemo and when that movie was over put in another. We took a quick break for lunch, Macaroni and Cheese, Amy said that's what she wanted and then we continued watching movies.

I loved the feeling of having Amy in my arms, and my baby that was inside her. I looked at the clock noticing it was 6:23. "Oh my gosh…..Amy are you hungry?" I asked realizing I totally forgot about dinner. She had to be hungry she's pregnant.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm starving!" Amy said.

"What sounds good?" I asked knowing something had to sound good.

"Is there a McDonalds around here?" She asked.

"Yes, you want McDonalds?" I asked surprised. Normally Amy complained about how greasy and unhealthy there food was and refused to go there. _But I guess I'll give her what she wants_ I thought confused.

"Ya I don't know why but a greasy cheeseburger and fries sounds really good right now." She said smiling really big.

"Ok let's go" I said grabbing a hold of her hand.

I took Amy to McDonalds and ordered what she wanted. I got the same thing and we sat at a table to eat. I barely ate half my burger when I looked over to see that Amy had eaten everything in the time it had taken me to eat a few bites.

"Wow…..you must have been hungry." I said surprised.

"I don't know why, but when I'm pregnant I eat my food faster and it's more satisfying." Amy said laughing.

I finished my food quickly so Amy wouldn't have to wait too long for me to finish.

_***1 hour later***_ **(AN: Ya I know skipping ahead an hour….I had writers block so I decided to fast forward time)**

Amy and I were back at my apartment sitting on the couch. We decided to just watch TV for a little bit because Amy said she was getting tired and that she didn't want to start watching a movie. We flipped through the channels and turned on CSI. I looked at the clock and it was only 8:04. I looked down at Amy and surprisingly she was already asleep on my shoulder. I gently woke her up because she was still in her clothes and they didn't look like the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

"Sorry to wake you….but I thought you might want to put on your pajamas so you would be comfortable." I said quietly because she had just woken up.

"Oh it's ok. My pajamas would definitely be more comfortable." She said tiredly.

Amy got up and put on her pajamas. She came back out in a light blue tank top and grey shorts. You could really see her baby bump when she was wearing tighter clothing.

"Well hello little one." I said as I walked over and rubbed Amy's tummy.

She looked up at me and simply said. "Hello daddy." Then gave me a kiss.

We went into my bedroom and got in bed. I wasn't really tired but could tell she was. I pulled her close to me and said "I love you"

She replied "I love you too" and fell asleep.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for what I should write about in future chapters feel free to PM me or just put it in the review. Please Review with your thoughts on the chapter. Thanks! **

**P.S Normally I won't update twice in one day but I had a ton of time on my hands and people were telling me to write more so I just had to. Thanks for all the great reviews and adding me to your favorites it means a lot! **

**-Megan**


	3. Homeschooling?

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 3: Homeschooling?**

**Again I have no connections with ABC Family or the writers of Secret Life. This is simply a fanfiction!**

_**Recap of Chapter Two: You're what?**_

_Amy brings herself to tell Ricky the truth and is surprised when he is ok with it. He is just mad that she didn't tell him sooner. The watch movies all day then go to McDonalds for a greasy cheeseburger before heading off to bed. _

_**Last few lines of Chapter2:**_

"_Well hello little one." I said as I walked over and rubbed Amy's tummy._

_She looked up at me and simply said. "Hello daddy." Then gave me a kiss._

_We went into my bedroom and got in bed. I wasn't really tired but could tell she was. I pulled her close to me and said "I love you"_

_She replied "I love you too" and fell asleep._

**Chapter 3: Homeschooling?**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 9:37 am. I looked over to Ricky's side of the bed and saw it was empty. I remembered that I told my mom I would be home to pick up John around noon, so I didn't have much time before I had to go.

I got out of bed and walked out into the living room/kitchen area to see that Ricky was cooking breakfast. It looked like eggs, bacon and toast.

"Good Morning" I said as I eyed the food. It looked good and it spelt even better.

"Morning" he replied continuing to cook.

"I have to leave around eleven, I promised my mom that I would have John picked up around noon."

"No problem, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes. Take a seat at the table." Ricky said. I could tell he was staring at my belly. I just pretended to not notice and took a seat. I decided to start a conversation.

"I really don't want to go back to school tomorrow. I mean last week if you didn't know I was pregnant you would just think I was fat…..but now it's getting to the point where it's kind of hard to hide." I said looking down at my belly.

"Then don't go." He replied as if I could just skip school and it wouldn't matter.

"Ricky I can't just skip school for the next nine months." I said stating the obvious.

"Who's says that your skipping school?" He says and then continues, "You could always try homeschooling."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea….but I'm going to miss my friends and besides….its senior year." I said.

He brought the food over to the table and continued to talk, "Amy if you did homeschooling you could come live with me here in my apartment and do school. During that time I could be helping you….and John."

"I guess I could ask the counselor about it tomorrow." I said in between bites. "Oh I almost forgot, I have a doctor's appointment after school tomorrow and I'd really like it if you came."

"I would love to come…..I'll try to make it but my last class doesn't get out till 2:30 so that will be pushing it."

"School gets out at 3:30 and if anything you'll just miss the first few minutes…please come."

"Fine I'll come. I regret not being a part of any of that when you were pregnant with John….so I'm going to try really hard to make it."

"Thanks!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

By the time we were done eating and talking it was 10:32. I had to leave in half an hour if not sooner. I started to get ready, since I was still in my pajamas. I put on jean capris and a tight shirt that was comfortable. I didn't care if my belly was noticeable. Ricky knew so there was no point in hiding it. I brushed through my hair and gathered all my things back in my bag. It was 10:53.

"Ricky, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Yes you will." He said walking over and gave me a kiss.

"I'll ask the counselor about homeschooling, but that's after I talk to my mom of course."

"Thanks Amy." He said with a smile.

"Bye."

***1 hour later***

I walked in the kitchen of my parent's house and saw John sitting in his high chair eating lunch. "Hey buddy" I said smiling at him.

"Momma!"

"Oh, hey Amy." My mom said.

"Hey mom can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" she said sitting down at the kitchen table. I joined her.

"Ricky suggested that I should do homeschooling. That way I could move down there with him so he could help me out with John….and myself."

"Well Amy if that's really what you want to do your senior year, I don't mind. I just want you to want to do that."

"I do mom…I don't want people staring at me like they did when I was pregnant with John, and I could really use Ricky's help. I'm going to talk to the counselor tomorrow during school since I have my appointment after my last class."

"Ok sounds good to me." She said not looking all that thrilled.

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile. I turned to John, "Are you ready to go home?" I asked him.

"Home!" He replied smiling at me.

**AN: **

**Sorry it isn't very long I couldn't think of anything to write but thanks for reading! REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it, it's definitely not my best chapter. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. I need to know what you guys want in further chapters Thanks again for all of the great reviews and adding me to your favorites it really means a lot. **

**Thanks again!**

**-Megan **


	4. Doctor's Appointment

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment**

**Again I have no connections with ABC Family or the writers of Secret Life. This is simply a fanfiction!**

_**Recap of Chapter Three: Homeschooling?**_

_Ricky's brings up that Amy should try homeschooling so she could move to where he is. This is so he could help her and also John. Amy talks to her mom about and her mom says its fine as long as that is what SHE wants to do._

_**Last few lines of Chapter3:**_

"_Ricky suggested that I should do homeschooling. That way I could move down there with him so he could help me out with John….and myself."_

"_Well Amy if that's really what you want to do your senior year, I don't mind. I just want you to want to do that."_

"_I do mom…I don't want people staring at me like they did when I was pregnant with John, and I could really use Ricky's help. I'm going to talk to the counselor tomorrow during school since I have my appointment after my last class."_

"_Ok sounds good to me." She said not looking all that thrilled._

"_Thanks mom." I said with a smile. I turned to John, "Are you ready to go home?" I asked him._

"_Home!" He replied smiling at me._

**Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment**

**AN: I am going to make it Monday morning, the day of Amy's doctor's appointment.**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:30. I really didn't want to go to school. I really hope I can do homeschooling; it would be so much easier. I got out of bed and went to the nursery. John was playing in his crib so I picked him up and went to go get some breakfast for the two of us. I microwaved some frozen waffles and then heated up the syrup.

When the microwave beeped I put John in his crib and gave him a waffle. He loved waffles. I quickly ate and started to get ready before John finished his food. I put on a loose fitting shirt and some jean shorts. Thank goodness you couldn't see that baby bump. I put on a little make-up; just some foundation and mascara. I quickly straightened my hair to make it look somewhat presentable.

When I was finished I walked back into the kitchen. John was a sticky mess, as usual, so I gave him a quick bath before putting on his "_I may be cute but I'm crazy_" t-shirt and jean shorts. We were all set to go by 7:15. I had just enough time to drop John of at the nursery and then get to school early enough to talk to the counselor. If I got lucky maybe I could start home school as early as today.

I drove to the nursery and dropped off John then went to school. As soon as I got to school I walked to the counselor's office. Thankfully nobody was talking to the counselor so I could go right on in.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked the counselor.

"Sure, come in and take a seat." She replied kindly.

I walked over to the blue chair and took a seat. I didn't really know how to begin but I just started talking.

"I want to try homeschooling. Is that a problem?"

"No that's not a problem at all I just have to get you some paperwork for you parent or guardian to sign. All you have to do is bring it back signed and you're all set to go."

"So…..if I was able to get it back today I could start today."

"Yes. Also, once a month you'll have to come into school and turn in all your work from the previous month and then get your new assignments."

"Sounds great!" I said excited.

"So here are the forms I need your parent or guardian to sign, and then I also need you to sign this form."

"Ok is it ok if I drive home now and get these signed?"

"Sure. I'll let your teachers know that you will be doing homeschooling and get all of your assignments rounded up so when you get back I can get the paperwork and you will be set to go."

"Thanks so much, I'll be right back!"

I drove home and my parents signed all the paperwork. I was glad I didn't run into anybody I know in the school hallway. I drove back to school again hoping I wouldn't run into anybody I know. Luckily I didn't and made it safely into the counselor's office.

"I'm back" I said.

"Great." She replied as I handed her the paperwork. "Everything looks good with the paperwork, so here are all the things you need to complete by next month and then you can come back and turn them all in and get more work."

"Thanks…" I said looking at the huge pile.

"There should be instruction sheets in there and a day by day plan so you don't fall behind."

"Ok thanks. I'll see you in a month." I said as I thought….._in one month she'll also know I'm pregnant_.

***5 hours later at Amy's doctor appointment***

I drove to my doctor's appointment hoping Ricky would show up. I hadn't got any texts or calls from him so I wasn't sure if he was planning on coming. Sure enough when I got there and walked in the door he was sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey Amy!" He said right before I gave him a kiss.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go check-in."

I walked up to the receptionists counter and checked myself in. She told the Dr. Strunk should be out shortly and to take a seat while I wait. I told her thanks and went back and took a seat next to Ricky.

"I'm so glad you came." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem." He said with a little smirk I knew too well.

"Amy Juergens." The nurse called for me.

"Time to go back" I said as I grabbed Ricky's hand and we walked into the hallway that led to the rooms.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been super busy. I don't know when I'm going to have the time to update again but I'll try to soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think! Please leave me ideas! I am running out of things to write. So PM me any ideas you may have and I'll use them! THANKS AGAIN! REMEMBER GIVE ME IDEAS AND REVIEW!**

**-Megan**


	5. Heartbeat

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 5: Heartbeat**

**Again I have no connections with ABC Family or the writers of Secret Life. This is simply a fanfiction!**

_**Recap of Chapter Four: Doctor's Appointment**_

_Amy talks to the counselor about homeschooling and gets everything she needs to begin after returning her signed forms. Amy and Ricky arrive at the doctor's appointment._

_**Last few lines of Chapter 4:**_

_I drove to my doctor's appointment hoping Ricky would show up. I hadn't got any texts or calls from him so I wasn't sure if he was planning on coming. Sure enough when I got there and walked in the door he was sitting there waiting for me._

_"Hey Amy!" He said right before I gave him a kiss._

_"I'll be right back; I'm going to go check-in."_

_I walked up to the receptionists counter and checked myself in. She told the Dr. Strunk should be out shortly and to take a seat while I wait. I told her thanks and went back and took a seat next to Ricky._

_"I'm so glad you came." I said with a smile on my face._

_"No problem." He said with a little smirk I knew too well._

_"Amy Juergens." The nurse called for me._

_"Time to go back" I said as I grabbed Ricky's hand and we walked into the hallway that led to the rooms._

**Chapter 5: Heartbeat**

Ricky and I walked into the room following the nurse. To be honest is was really awkward having Ricky here with me. I didn't know if he felt awkward but I sure did. I mean it's one thing to show Ricky my belly for a few seconds but it's another thing to sit with my belly completely exposed for an ultrasound...luckily I didn't have to worry about that for a little bit.

"So..." I said trying to make it a little less awkward.

"This is what a doctor's appointment for pregnancies is like."

"Ya pretty much...but it hasn't even really started yet." I smiled at him to ease the awkward tension. He smiled back and the doctor came in.

"Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Actually not that bad, my morning sickness is coming to an end...the only thing is that I'm always hungry and it's getting more and more uncomfortable to sleep."

"As you know it only gets worse before it gets better." She said with a little smile.

"Oh believe me I know." I said laughing. Pregnancy wasn't as foreign of a language this time as it was with John. I knew almost everything...not that I was an expert.

"So why don't you lay back so I can do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing."

"Ok." I said as I laid back. I pulled up my shirt to reveal my slightly protruding baby bump. The doctor got out the gel they used and put it on my stomach...let's just say it was freezing. She put the instrument on my stomach. She moved it around for a little while then I heard the heartbeat. I looked over at Ricky and he had a confused look on his face.

"What's that noise?" He asked.

"That's the heartbeat." I simply said. I swear I saw a tear fall down Ricky's cheek, but I just pretended not to notice. We both looked at the little screen at our baby. This was the perfect moment. The doctor interrupted our little moment when she began to speak.

"Everything looks great with the baby, just remember everything you eat the baby also eats. Also everything you do the baby does. You have to worry about the baby right now."

"Thanks for everything." I said as I sat up and pulled down my shirt.

"No problem. It's my job. I'll see you in a month. Take care."

"Thanks again!" I said as I grabbed Ricky's hand and we walked out the door. He reached down with his free hand and rubbed my tummy.

"I can't believe there's a baby in there." He said.

"I can." I said laughing. Just then the baby started kicking. Ricky was still holding my stomach and went to pull back."No it's ok, the babies just kicking"

"It feels weird." He replied.

"Believe me it does...it's hard to describe what it feels like but let's just leave it as weird."

The baby stopped kicking and Ricky pulled back his hand. We had reached my car and we knew that it was time to leave. I decided it was probably best to tell Ricky now about everything I had found out about the homeschooling. Also the fact I had all my stuff and was set to go.

"So I talked to the counselor today."

"Oh what did she say?"

"Well we just talked about the procedures and I got the paperwork. I got the paperwork signed and returned it so…..technically….I'm all set and ready to go."

"That's great."

"Ya I have all of my school work for the next month. Next month I'll go in and have a meeting with the counselor and then get the work for the next month."

"Sounds easy." He said smiling.

"Not really, it's a huge pile and I have to teach myself."

"I can help you…so when are you moving in?"

"Ummmm I have no idea."

"How about we go get John then go to the apartment and pack all the stuff you guys need, that way the first thing you do tomorrow morning is get ready, eat breakfast and then move to be with me."

"Ok sounds like a plan. I love you."

"I love you more."He said pulling me into a hug.

"Be careful we don't want to squish the baby." I said laughing.

"Oh ya…..I almost forgot, it's not just you and John moving in with me. It's you, John and our baby." He said smiling at me. "So when do we find out if we are having a boy or girl?"

"I might be able to find out in the next couple of months, we'll have to wait and see. Let's go get John."

"Good idea."

We both got into our cars and drove to get John from the nursery.

**AN: Sorry again for taking so long to update. I have been super busy. I will try to update again soon because I leave for my family vacation on Saturday. (I'll try my best to put up at least 1 chapter, maybe 2 if I have time.) Thanks for all the reviews. One of the readers pointed out that I am having John in a crib and he would be around 3 at this time. My bad….I'll try to fix that. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! I'm running out of ideas so please give me ideas for upcoming chapters. Thanks!**

**-Megan **


	6. Moving In

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 5: Moving In**

**Again I have no connections with ABC Family or the writers of Secret Life. This is simply a fanfiction!**

_**Recap of Chapter Five: Heartbeat**_

_Amy has her doctor's appointment and Ricky is there. Ricky is scared when he hears a thumping sound and Amy tells him that it's okay because that is the baby's heartbeat. After the doctor's appointment Amy and Ricky discuss when Amy will be moving in and they decide tomorrow._

_**Last few lines of Chapter 5:**_

"_I can help you…so when are you moving in?"_

"_Ummmm I have no idea."_

"_How about we go get John then go to the apartment and pack all the stuff you guys need, that way the first thing you do tomorrow morning is get ready, eat breakfast and then move to be with me."_

"_Ok sounds like a plan. I love you."_

"_I love you more."He said pulling me into a hug._

"_Be careful we don't want to squish the baby." I said laughing._

"_Oh ya…..I almost forgot, it's not just you and John moving in with me. It's you, John and our baby." He said smiling at me. "So when do we find out if we are having a boy or girl?"_

"_I might be able to find out in the next couple of months, we'll have to wait and see. Let's go get John."_

"_Good idea."_

_We both got into our cars and drove to get John from the nursery._

**Chapter 6: Moving In**

When we got to the nursery we both went in to get John. You could tell by the look on John's face he was excited and surprised to see Ricky.

"Daddy!" John yelled with excitement.

"Hey John, how are you?" Ricky said picking John up into a big hug.

"Good, I missed you." 

"I missed you too buddy."

I was smiling at them.

"What?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing….you guys just look so cute." I said still having a smile on my face.

We took John back to the apartment so we could pack everything we needed before we moved to Ricky's apartment.

"John…..guess what….we're moving in with daddy." I said to John.

"Yay!" John said clapping.

Ricky and I both laughed then continued packing. We packed clothes, toys and anything else we thought we would need. As we were packing we were all getting hungry. Ricky drove to Burger King and got us some food; we ate quickly then continued to pack. By the time we had packed everything we needed into Ricky and I's cars all we had left in the apartment was stuff Ricky already had. He had necessities like kitchen stuff and a bed for him and me. John would have to sleep with us tonight because all of his stuff was packed to go.

We all settled into bed. John was between Ricky and me so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. John fell asleep right away. He was tired from his long day of playing at the nursery. I was almost asleep when Ricky broke the silence in the air.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said before slipping into a deep sleep.

I was woken up by John the next morning.

"Mommy…..mommy…mommy wake up." He said shaking me.

"Ugh…..John I'm up….."

"Go to daddy's apartment?" John asked.

"Ya as soon as mommy and daddy are both ready to leave." I said still not completely awake.

Ricky walked into the room and said "I don't know about you but John and I are both ready to go."

"Oh what time is it?" I asked.

"10:27" Ricky said as he looked at the clock.

"Oh wow…..we have to get going."

"Ya….."

"I'll just throw something on quick and we can go."

10 minutes later I was all ready to go. We got into our cars and I had John because Ricky's car was too full. It was a long drive but it was all worth it.

***1 hour later***

"We're finally here." I said after getting John out of the car and as I was walking over to Ricky.

"Yes finally."

We unloaded the car slowly but by 4:00 we had everything moved in and put where we wanted it. Ricky and I sat on the couch after we had put down John for a nap.

"I'm so glad you're here and you never have to leave."

"Me too." I simply replied.

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I have been getting packed. I'm going to try really hard to write another chapter and get it posted tomorrow…but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING.I keep getting less and less reviews for each chapter so I don't know if you guys like where I am going.**

**Thanks!**

**-Megan**


	7. Mistake

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 7: Mistake**

***3 Months Later***

**Amy's POV:**

"Hey Ricky, can you come here for a sec?" I said as I sat in front of my school work. I never completely understood Math and my pregnancy isn't helping with the smart factor.

"Ya sure. I'll be out in a sec. I've almost got John down." Ricky called from John's room.

"Ok…" I said as I sat their utterly confused about what I was even doing.

"Ok John's asleep, now what did you need?" Ricky said as he approached me from the direction of John's room.

"I just don't understand this Math at all." I said getting upset.

"It's ok, I'll help you." He said sitting down. "Now what exactly don't you understand?"

"I don't know, my brain is just fried and I'm really tired."

"Why don't you just go to bed and work on it tomorrow?"

"Because it's only 8:30…"

"Ya and….Amy you're pregnant. You need to get some sleep."

"You know I can't fall asleep unless you rub my back and you're lying next to me."

"I can still do that, I'll just wait for you to fall asleep and then I'll get up and do whatever I wanna do…but I'm actually kind of tired too, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep."

I shut my math book and slid the chair back to get up. I was only 6 months pregnant and it was already hard to move around. Ricky got up and helped me up. I walked over and got comfy on our pull-out couch, Ricky right beside me. He rubbed my back, which was really nice because my back was hurting today. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

***The Next Morning***

I woke up to somebody gently nudging me.

"Mommy wake up, Mommy." I rolled over to see John smiling at me. I stretched and was still tired. I looked at the clock, 8:17. Ricky was still asleep next to me. I can never fully understand why John always chooses to wake me up instead of Ricky.

"Hey buddy, did you have good dreams last night."

"Ya mommy. When is daddy gonna wake up?"

"I don't know buddy, why don't you wake him up."

"Ok!" John yelled before started to nudge Ricky. "Daddy wake up."

Ricky rolled over and looked at John and then saw me awake.

"Hey John, Hey Amy. John did you wake mommy up?"

"No…." John said innocently.

"He woke me up. But its ok I still have to do some school work."

"Amy it's Saturday. I think you can take the weekend off."

"I suppose."

"How's are little girl doing this morning?" Ricky said. Ricky and I found out just last week that I had a little girl inside me. I was hoping for a girl, and Ricky was hoping for another boy.

"She's good, moving around a little. Her mommy on the other hand is a little tired and thinks her daddy needs to make her brother some breakfast….Oh and her mommy." She said smiling.

Ricky laughed. "Pancakes?"

"Sounds good to me. John do you want daddy to make you some pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" He said excited. He loves pancakes.

I unplugged my phone from my charger and saw I had _1 unread message_. Ricky was making breakfast so I opened it.

_From: Ben_

_To: Amy_

_Hey Amy. I've been hearing some rumors about you at school and was wondering if we could meet somewhere and talk about it._

Great! Just what I needed right now, a rumor, which was true. Maybe it was something else.

_From: Amy _

_To: Ben_

_Sorry I don't think I can meet up with you right now. By the way if the rumor is that I'm pregnant, it's not a rumor._

_From: Ben_

_To: Amy_

_Wow. Congratulations! Hope this one wasn't a mistake like the first one._

I can't believe Ben said that to me. John is definitely not a mistake. He wasn't necessarily planned but I would never change one thing. This baby is definitely not a mistake either. I slammed my phone down on the table next to me.

"Amy is everything ok?" Ricky called from the kitchen.

"No, Ben just texted me. He said that he wanted to meet up because there was a rumor going around school."

"You didn't say yes did you?"

"No I just told him that it wasn't a rumor and that I am pregnant."

"What did he say?"

"He said wow and congratulations. Then he said hope this one wasn't a mistake like the first one."

"He said what? John is definitely not a mistake and neither is that baby girl inside you."

"Ya I know." I looked down at my belly and smiled. My baby girl was in there. I only have 3 more months until I get to see her face. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Amy, John breakfast is ready. And Amy don't worry about Ben, I'll take care of it."

**A/N:**

**I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been so busy and I have never had time to just sit at the computer and write. I hope you like where I am going with this story. I had to add a little twist to keep the story moving along. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. Sorry…**

**Megan**


End file.
